The Law of Teenage Love
by maddiegirl56
Summary: This takes place during Families & Feuds. I randomly thought of it while watching the episode. Please read it, I know this isn't much of a summary, but trust me, I don't think the story is too bad! ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! Okay, I know I should be working on Taken, but I'm not feeling all that motivated to write. I only got one review, and I posted the chapter on Monday. It's not like I won't update until I get more reviews, but it would motivate me a little more if I got them. I mean, does anyone really _look forward _to when I update? So, that's my mini rant. By the way, thanks to my FF and Twitter bestie, EnvyNV! You guys should follow her on Twitter EnvyNV because she's amazing! So, yeah. Sorry about the crappy title. I'm not feeling very creative. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally, do you _really _think I'd be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

Austin, Ally, and Dez were currently in Sonic Boom arguing about whether or not Dez should end his feud with Chuck in order for his sister to be happy. Austin and Dez were set on keeping the feud going, while Ally was trying to convince them to change their minds.

"Sometimes, people just have to stand up for what you believe in," Austin said, standing next to Dez.

"So, you think that a ridiculous old feud is more important than two teenagers who want to be together?" Ally tried reasoning with him.

"When you put it like that, maybe?" Austin said, sounding as if he was starting to doubt himself.

"Ally, sweetie, this adult stuff, you wouldn't understand," Dez said, putting a hand on his sister-figure's shoulder.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Ally whined, tired of having this conversation so often.

"A year is a long time, sweetheart. But don't worry, someday, you'll understand all the adult-talk," Dez told her in a fatherly tone. Ally crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes angrily. "Here's some money," Dez said. "Now, run along and buy yourself some ice cream." Ally rolled her eyes, but pocketed the money.

"C'mon, Als, just agree with us. It's not that hard. Say it with me. 'Austin and Dez are right, and I'm wrong,'" Austin said.

"I don't agree with false statements," Ally said smartly. She turned on her heel and marched out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ally sat on the counter at Sonic Boom, angrily licking her fruity mint swirl ice cream cone.

"If you weren't so good, I'd dump you on the boys' heads," she told it.

"See, Austin? She's talking to ice cream, talk about _childish_," Dez whispered to Austin while they were sorting their stuffed animal collections. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Says the guy who's sorting stuffed animals by cuteness," Ally muttered. Austin chuckled.

"This is why I like being in the middle," he said proudly, carefully putting his stuffed animals into their separate 'habitats' (which were just decorated boxes).

"Oh, Austin, we need to start planning how to get Didi to hate Chuck as much as we do," Dez said, cleaning up his own stuffed animals. Austin nodded and they did their signature 'What Up' handshake.

"I still don't think you should get in the way of their relationship," Ally told them. "They just want to be together, why can't you accept that?"

"Because it's Chuck, and he wants to be with _my _sister," Dez said, as if that explained everything.

"But they're still just teenagers who want to be happy together!" Ally tried again.

"Sometimes teenagers who want to be happy together don't get their wish, do they?" Austin snapped.

"No, they _always _get their wish. It's practically a law," Ally stated.

"Well then I guess Ally Dawson finally committed a crime," Austin muttered before storming up to the practice room.

"I committed a crime? Oh no! I gotta go talk to the cops!" Ally started running out of the store before Dez caught her arm.

"So innocent," he said, smiling at her in a loving, brotherly way.

"Not anymore! I committed a crime that I didn't even know I committed! What did I even do?" Ally rambled nervously.

"You didn't actually-" Dez started, but he stopped himself. "Just go talk to Austin. I think he's in a bit of a mood. Ally sighed and nodded.

"But I'm turning myself in after that. I hate being a criminal," she said as she walked up the stairs. She opened the practice room door to hear Austin playing the tune of 'I Think About You' on the piano.

Austin messed up one of the notes and got more frustrated than he should have. He groaned loudly and let his head fall on the ivory keys, releasing a cacophony of notes that should never be played at the same time.

"Someone's wound a little tight," Ally said, walking over to sit by her blonde friend on the piano bench. He chuckled.

"You could say that. Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"It's okay. With school, your career, and your celebrity social life, you must have a lot on your plate." He nodded. "So, about earlier, what crime did I commit? I mean, I don't remember committing any crimes, unless… Oh no! The cops found out I didn't read the last paragraph of the Terms & Conditions! I know I should have, but I was in a hurry, and I had to connect to the mall's Wi-Fi so I could find Trish a new job, you know how lazy she is, and I only had an hour and the Terms & Conditions are so long! I didn't think anyone would know if I skipped the last paragraph, but I guess they found out! Austin, I don't wanna go to jail!" Ally exclaimed, shaking Austin's shoulders. At this point, Ally was near hysterics.

"Ally," Austin said. "Ally. _Ally!_" She looked at him. "Calm down," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and turning back to the piano. He continued playing 'I Think About You' where he left off, but this time, he hummed the lyrics.

"I'm still mad at you for touching my book, by the way," Ally told him.

"Okay, that was months ago. I think you can let it go," Austin said, chuckling.

"But how many times have I told you to never. Touch. My. Book?" she asked.

"Uh, a lot. But, I had good intentions, so I think you should let it slide." Ally laughed, but her face turned serious.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what crime I committed. You know I don't do stress! And this is stressing me out beyond belief!" Austin sighed.

"I wasn't talking about Chuck and Didi out there."

"Then what were you talking about? And what does that have to do with my crime?"

"Okay, Ally, I'm gonna explain this slowly because, and I say this with love, you are the most oblivious person I've ever met," Austin said.

"Hey!"

"You said teenagers who want to be together _always _end up together, that it's practically a law," he started. "Now, think. Are there any two teenagers you know of who wanted to be together, and tried their best to make it work, but it was just too awkward, and they _didn't _get their wish?"

Ally took a while to think. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she chewed on her lower lip. Austin knew this was her deep concentration face. _C'mon, Als, you're a smart girl. Don't make me say it myself, _Austin thought.

"Well, I can only think of one couple that that's happened to, but I don't think you're talking about us, so I give up." She looked up and met Austin's eyes. He was giving her a 'Really?' look. "But that doesn't make sense! Why would you say _I _committed a…" she trailed off when she saw the look he was still giving her. She sighed. "So why would you say something like that when we broke up months ago?"

"Well, gee, I dunno. Let's think for a minute. Why would a guy seem so upset when mentioning his previous romantic relationship with his best friend? And in this relationship, the only reason he agreed to break up with his girlfriend was because said girlfriend suggested it so that they could be partners and friends again without it being awkward? Gosh, Ally, I have no idea," Austin said sarcastically, pacing the practice room and stroking an invisible beard as if he was concentrating.

"I'm feeling a little lost here…" Ally told him. Austin face-palmed.

"Okay, I'm gonna break this down as much as possible," he said. He put his hands on Ally's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I. Still. Have. Feelings. For. You."

"Wait, so-"

"Oh my gosh, Ally," Austin cut her off, rolling his eyes. Before she could even think about finishing her sentence, he cut off her thoughts by kissing her.

She froze in place, eyes wide, but they slowly fluttered closed. Austin's hands were still gripping her shoulders, so she kept hers at her sides. But she still kissed back, feeling _way _more clichés than she'd like to admit. It was like every butterfly, every pounding heart, and every annoying 'best-friends-who-fall-for-each-other' love story got together and set off a huge fireworks display. The fireworks were almost too much to handle. But the fireworks were what she missed most.

After what felt like forever, Austin pulled away. He didn't show any emotion on his face. All Ally saw was a slight frown and furrowed eyebrows. She crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. He kept that same expression.

"Well? Say something! Show some emotion!" She said after a while. Austin cocked his head to the side.

"Ugh, I give up!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Normally, I'm pretty good at reading people, but you're impossible!"

"Huh?"

"Did you feel something or not?" he asked, half angry, half annoyed, half desperate, and half whiney. That was too many halves, but Ally had more important things on her mind than fractions.

"I guess," she shrugged nonchalantly. She wanted to tease him, see how much he actually missed her.

"That's it? I go through a broken heart, all that stress and worrying, all that practice in the mirror of how on _earth _I was gonna tell you I still like you, all that flirting, all that _waiting _for the right moment to finally kiss you again, and you say you _guess _you felt something?" His voice started getting thick and his eyes started watering. "Well, maybe you didn't break that couple law after all, if you didn't want to be with me in the first place," he said. Ally watched as a tear trickled its way down Austin's cheek. Suddenly, Ally didn't think teasing him was one of her best ideas. "You know, you could've told me you didn't wanna be with me when I kissed you the first time. For some reason, I thought you might have liked me, but I guess it was just a hopeless dream," he continued.

It was Ally's turn to grab Austin's shoulders. "Austin, I was kidding. I felt every cliché in every single one of those romance movies you love," she told him. She expected him to be happy, to break out in a huge grin and kiss her again, but she was way off. His eyes narrowed and he stepped back, so her hands dropped to her sides.

"Why would you do that? I can't believe you! You think my feelings are something you can just joke with? You think you can just play around with them? How am I supposed to believe you, when you just told me you were joking? How do I know that you're not just saying that to make me feel better? You _know _I can't communicate my feelings, so you _know _how hard this whole conversation has been for me! And yet, you decide to play with my feelings, do _this_-" he gestured to his face, where more tears were flowing, "-to me, and then make it all better by saying you were kidding! I thought you were a nice, innocent girl, but maybe I was wrong. You're no better than the mean queen bees in those TV shows!" he shouted.

Ally was surprised at how he took that. She _wasn't _expecting him to say that. Now, she felt like a terrible person.

"I _promise _I didn't mean it like that! I thought you'd laugh after I told you! Or be happy, or something! I never stopped liking you, I swear! I get why you wouldn't believe me. That was a horrible, mean thing to do, and I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I understand if you hate me now," Ally said. She tried to blink them back, but the tears fell like waterfalls. Austin's face softened. He sighed and pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I could never hate you," he told her. Then, he chuckled. "Look at us, we're supposed to be helping Dez with the whole Chuck and Didi situation, but instead we're up here, bawling our eyes out and talking about our feelings. I feel like one of those cliché movie couples," he said, his voice still thick, but his eyes drying. Ally smiled.

"That's ridiculous. You know as well as I that we're _way _worse than those cliché movie couples," she told him. He pulled away slightly from the hug.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again?" Austin asked, his eyes wide and hopeful like a small child. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend again."

"Deal!" Austin exclaimed happily. He kissed her again, and hugged her tightly afterwards. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd still be pretty ticked, you know," he said. Then, his eyes widened when he realized he admitted he loved Ally not even a minute after they got back together.

"And if I didn't love _you _so much, I'd be intimidated by the fact that my best friend of two years just admitted he loved me not a minute after we got back together," she said with a smile. Austin was pretty sure she read his mind right there.

Austin grinned and kissed her once more.

"C'mon, we have to go convince Dez to let Chuck and Didi be together," Austin said when they broke apart.

"You changed your mind?" Ally asked. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe when two teenagers wanna be together bad enough they _do _always get their wish," he admitted. Ally grinned and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Told you so," she said before kissing him again. Hey, she loved this boy, so she should've been able to kiss him whenever, and however many times she wanted.

* * *

**Yup, crappy ending to go with the crappy title, I know. But this idea came to me while I was watching the episode for the fifth time, and I needed to write it. It's 1:40 AM here and I'm exhausted, so sorry if it sucks. If it didn't suck though, put PEACH PIE in a review. If it kinda sucked, put APPLE PIE in a review. If it _really _sucked, put CHA CHA CHICKEN POT PIE in a review! As always, thanks for reading and please review! Love you all more than Dez loves his cha cha chicken pot pie!**

**~Maddie :)**

**P.S. If you're bored, check out my story, Ice Princess, on Wattpad! My username is Maddiegirl56! :)**


End file.
